Summoning
Summon.png Summoning Guide (Copied from Focus's release in the forums) Just adding experience gained from each pouch. You can start summoning by firstly collecting charms of four kind : Gold Charm,Green Charm,Crimson Charm,Blue Charm Then when you've got charms you go to the area where all the shops are, find the two pikkupstix. You can buy all the needed items from those two. Then buy spirit shards and pouches . buy alot of spirit shards or simply a spirit shard pack (100 000) buy the material needed and use it on pouch. for example: buy raw chicken , click use and click on a pouch. Level - 1 Dreadfowl 8 Spirit Shards 1 Gold Charm 1 Raw Chicken - 200 Summoning experience Level - 4 Spirit Wolf 7 Spirit Shards 1 Gold Charm 1 Wolf Bones - 300 Summoning experience Level - 10 Spirit Spider 8 Spirit Shards 1 Gold Charm 1 Spider Carcass - 400 Summoning experience Level - 13 Thorny Snail 9 Spirit Shards 1 Gold Charm 1 Thin Snail Meat - 600 Summoning experience Level - 16 Granite Crab 7 Spirit Shards 1 Gold Charm 1 Iron Ore - 800 Summoning experience Level - 17 Mosquito 1 Spirit Shard 1 Gold Charm 1 Proboscis - 900 Summoning experience Level - 18 Desert Wyrm 45 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Bucket Of Sand - 1000 Summoning Experience Level - 19 Spirit Scorpion 57 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Bronze Claws - 1100 Summoning Experience Level - 22 Spirit Tz-Kih 64 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Bronze Claws - 1200 Summoning Experience Level - 23 Albino Rat 75 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Raw Rat Meat - 1300 Summoning Experience Level - 25 Spirit Kalphite 51 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Potato Cactus - 1400 Summoning Experience Level - 28 Compost Mound 47 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Compost - 1500 Summoning Experience Level - 29 Giant Chinchompa 84 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Chinchompa - 1600 Summoning Experience Level - 31 Vampire Bat 81 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Vampire Dust - 1700 Summoning Experience Level - 32 Honey Badger 84 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Honeycomb - 1800 Summoning Experience Level - 33 Beaver 72 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Willow Logs - 1900 Summoning Experience Level - 34 Void Ravager 74 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Ravager Charm - 1800 Summoning Experience Level - 34 Void Shifter 74 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Shifter Charm - 1900 Summoning Experience Level - 34 Void Spinner 74 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Spinner Charm - 2000 Summoning Experience Level - 36 Bronze Minotaur 102 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Bronze Battle Axe - 2100 Summoning Experience Level - 40 Bull Ant 11 Spirit Shards 1 Gold Charm 1 Marigolds - 2150 Summoning Experience Level - 41 Macaw 78 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Clean Guam - 2200 Summoning Experience Level - 42 Evil Turnip 104 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Carved Turnip - 2300 Summoning Experience Level - 46 Iron Minotaur 125 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Iron Battle Axe - 2400 Summoning Experience Level - 46 Pyrelord 111 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Golden Tinderbox - 2500 Summon Experience Level - 47 Magpie 88 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Gold Ring - 2600 Summoning Experience Level - 49 Bloated Leech 117 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Raw Beef - 2700 Summoning Experience Level - 52 Spirit Terrorbird 12 Spirit Shards 1 Gold Charm 1 Raw Bird Meat - 2800 Summoning Experience Level - 54 Abyssal Parasite 106 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Abyssal Charm - 2900 Summoning Experience Level - 55 Spirit Jelly 151 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Jug Of Water - 3000 Summoning Experience Level - 56 Ibis 109 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Harpoon - 3200 Summoning Experience Level - 56 Steel Minotaur 141 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Steel Battle axe - 3100 Summoning Experience Level - 57 Spirit Graahk 154 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Graahk Fur - 3300 Summoning Experience Level - 57 Spirit Kyatt 153 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Kyatt Fur - 3400 Summoning Experience Level - 57 Spirit Larupia 154 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Larupia Fur - 3500 Summoning Experience Levels 57-99 Level - 61 Smoke Devil 141 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Goat Horn Dust - 3600 Summoning Experience Level - 63 Spirit Cobra 116 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Snake Hide - 3700 Summoning Experience Level - 64 Stranger Plant 128 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Bagged Plant 1 - 3800 Summoning Experience Level - 66 Mithril Minotaur 152 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Mithril Battle axe - 3900 Summoning Experience Level - 66 Barker Toad 11 Spirit Shards 1 Gold Charm 1 Swamp Toad - 4000 Summoning Experience Level - 67 War Tortoise 1 Spirit Shards 1 Gold Charm 1 Tortoise Shell - 4100 Summoning Experience Level - 68 Bunyip 110 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Rabbit - 4200 Summoning Experience Level - 69 Fruit Bat 130 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Banana - 4300 Summoning Experience Level - 70 Ravenous Locust 79 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Pot Of Flour - 4400 Summoning Experience Level - 71 Artic Bear 14 Spirit Shards 1 Gold Charm 1 Polar Kebbit Fur - 4500 Summoning Experience Level - 72 Phoenix 165 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Phoenix Quill - 4600 Summoning Experience Level - 73 Obsidian Golem 195 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Obsidian Amulet - 4700 Summoning Experience Level - 74 Granite Lobster 166 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Granite (500g) - 4800 Summoning Experience Level - 75 Praying Mantis 168 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Flowers - 4900 Summoning Experience Level - 76 Forge Regent 141 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Ruby Harvest - 5100 Summoning Experience Level - 76 Adamant Minotaur 144 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Adamant Battle axe- 5000 Summoning Experience Level - 77 Talon Beast 174 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Talon Beast Charm - 5200 Summoning Experience Level - 78 Giant Ent 124 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Willow Branch - 5300 Summoning Experience Level - 79 Fire Titan 198 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Fire Talisman - 5400 Summoning Experience Level - 79 Ice titan 198 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Air Talisman - 5500 Summoning Experience Level - 79 Moss Titan 202 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Earth Talisman - 5600 Summoning Experience Level - 80 Hydra 128 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Water Orb - 5700 Summoning Experience Level - 83 Spirit Dagannoth 1 Spirit Shard 1 Crimson Charm 1 Dagganoth Hide - 5800 Summoning Experience Level - 85 Lava Titan 219 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Lava Rune - 6000 Summoning Experience Level - 86 Swamp Titan 150 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Swamp Lizard - 6500 Summoning Experience Level - 88 Rune Minotaur 1 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Runite Battle axe - 7000 Summoning Experience Level - 89 Unicorn Stallion 140 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Piece Of Railing - 2500 Summoning Experience Level - 92 Geyser Titan 222 Spirit Shards 1 Blue Charm 1 Water Talisman - 2500 Summoning Experience Level - 93 Wolpertinger 203 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Cooked Rabit - 2500 Summoning Experience Level - 93 Abyssal Titan 113 Spirit Shards 1 Green Charm 1 Abyssal Head - Summoning Experience Level - 95 Iron Titan 198 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Iron Platebody - 2500 Summoning Experience Level - 96 Pack Yak 211 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Yak-Hide - 2500 Summoning Experience Level - 99 Steel Titan 178 Spirit Shards 1 Crimson Charm 1 Steel Platebody - 2500 Summoning Experience Made a few changes compareing to the list on forums, bars are battle axes and lvl 22 is also bronze claws. Mataissh